September
'September '''is any one of many Observers that watch Pattern related events. He is bald and lacks eyebrows. He is a member of the scientific team sent to do reconnaisance on the present day Earth. Biography Background Information September is a scientist from the 2600s. He is one of many "Observers", a term coined by Fringe Division. The Observers' goal is to study key moments in time leading up to their evolution. This study is a form of reconnaissance, for, in the year 2015, all of their people came back in time and took over, forming a dictarorial form of government over civilians. At the time of his discovery, the team was unaware that there were many of these scientists. As a result, they tended to call him T'he Observer. The name September is merely a codename, similar to the codenames given to all of the scientists. Each codename refers to a month in the year. Altering The Timeline September believed he was merely fulfilling his duties as a scientist when he went to Walternate's Harvard Lab in 1985. It was here that he expected to witness the man discover the cure for Peter Bishop, who was dying. Instead, however, September distracted Walternate. Walternate turned to look at his unexpected visitor and missed the indicator. By the time September left, the indicator had vanished and Walternate missed the chance to cure his son. September expressed his concerns to his fellow Observers. He explained that Peter was significant, yet he had made a grievous mistake and altered destinies. The other Observers foresaw a chance for September to correct his mistake and set history back on its natural course. Walter Bishop of the Primary Universe crossed over to administer the cure for Peter himself. He took Peter with him back to the Primary Universe. However, tragedy struck and the two plummetted through the ice on Reiden Lake immediately after crossing universes. September saved both of them from drowning. He explained to Walter that one day, he would need a favor from him and then disappeared. September thought that his intervention would be the end of the problem forever. He was dramatically wrong, however. Not only had Walter's crossing over been unnatural, he broke the barrier between both universes, setting them on collision course. The two worlds were now headed for war- a war that was never meant to be. Perhaps even more drastic, Peter Bishop's life played out very differently, as he was now a resident of an entirely new universe. The consequences of this would not be felt for many years. Season One September continued to watch important moments in history, espeically now, the new set of probabilities he himself set into motion the night he distracted Walternate. These moments were coined "The Pattern" by Fringe Division. They were a result of the decaying barrier between universes and allowed for impossible fringe science to unfold on these "soft spots" between realities. Olivia Dunham noticed September during her investigation of the beacon. Bringing his presence to the attention of Phillip Broyles, she learned from him that the FBI had been tracking his presence for many years. The Beacon was being hunted by John Mosley. Fearful of the consequences if Mosley were to obtain it, yet hesistant to intervene again, September enlisted in Walter to hide the beacon from Mosley. Later on, September appealed to Walter again to stop David Robert Jones from crossing over to the other universe. Jones was intent on meeting up with William Bell and initiating a plan to collapse both universes, which would allow him to prop up his own universe in the process. September took Walter to the Bishops' beach house, where he led Walter to a device that would close the portal to the Other Side. Season Two September continued his studies, constantly watching the Fringe Division, taking notes, and photographs. Season Three September institued a plan meant to save Walter from drinking a poisonous compound. His plan was two-fold: It would allow him and the other Observers to see whether or not Walter would be willing to let Peter go, as well as save Walter from drinking the compound. It was Peter who drank the compound, but Walter was able to instruct Olivia how to create the cure, as he was the only one who knew how to do it. After Peter activated The Vacuum and created a bridge between the universes, September went back in time and did not save Peter from drowning in the lake. This caused Peter to be erased from existence. Season Four After traces of Peter began bleeding back into the new timeline, September was tasked with completing the process and erasing him from time for good. However, even after gathering all of the appropriate materials, September, in what appears to be an act of rebellion, decided not to complete the procedure. Peter returned back into the timeline fully soon after. September appeared to Olivia and warned her that she would have to die in all possible futures. He was suffering from a gunshot wound but disappeared before Olivia could take him to the hospital. Soon after, the Observers discovered September had not followed his orders. They decided to wait for him to surface in the timeline again. They vow that he will face the consequences when he returns. September resurfaced in Walter's lab, still suffering from the gunshot. Through a synaptic transfer, September revealed to Peter his history. He shared memories of how he had set the entire timeline off course by distracting Walternate. He also shared the existence of Henry Dunham, whom he explained was never meant to exist. This event was the final contamination that he could allow. It would irrevocably alter the entire timeline, so he had to erase Peter from time and attempt to set things back on track. He revealed that Peter needed to be with Olivia from the Primary Universe to put everything back on track. He was snatched away by the other Observers and locked out of the universe. Before he departed, September implanted a code into Peter's iris. This code led Peter to the beacon, which shone a light that guided September back into the universe. He confirmed to Peter that he was in the right place, that Olivia was indeed Peter's Olivia, and disappeared. Trivia * The Observer is very similar in behaviour to the G-man from Valve Software's ''Half-Life series. In the Half-Life 2 game, in particular, G-Man can be spotted in the background of scenes, on monitors, and occasionally players need to use tools such as binoculars at the exact moment to spot him. * In Sep 09, an unofficial FOX press release for "The Arrival" named the character September. The name, an error, was retracted almost immediately in a second press release. * September appears in the background of every episode for the first three and most of the fourth seasons. In episodes that he does not appear in, another Observer or Observers do. Other Sightings * The Observer can be seen on Sports T.V shows or advertisements on FOX. File:ObserverAllStar.jpg|All Star Game File:ObserverAmericanIdol.jpg|American Idol File:ObserverGlee.jpg|Glee Commercial File:ObserverNASCAR.jpg|NASCAR File:ObserverNFL.jpg|NFL - PHI & NYG File:ObserverNFL2.jpg|NFL - WAS & NYG File:ObserversNFL.jpg|NFL - DAL & GB ru:Наблюдатель Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters